If Only
by Twisted Jester
Summary: This story was taking place in the MMX5 PS game. This may contain some spoilers to the ending of the game. Does X has time to reveal his true feelings to the one he cares for?rnrnChapter 2 up. A Letter to a Ghost.
1. Default Chapter

X's POV  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman X, it belongs to Capcom ^-^ But wouldn't it be cool that I did own it? Heeheehee.. so much destruction.. oops, enjoy! Pairings: X/Zero ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He has been my everything.. My leader.. My companion.. My friend.. Yet there was one thing he hasn't been.. My lover.. I have been by his side for the longest time, yet he has not once let out the slightest hint of affection towards me.. It's true that gender doesn't matter to Reploids.. But I just want to know..does he care about me the way I do about him..?  
  
I opened my eyes, my head was throbbing.. Something wasn't right.. Zero.. Sigma.. The Zero Virus! Where am I?! Something was crushing my body.. I lifted my head a little and saw that rubble pinned my body down.. I slowly pushed the rubble off that was on me.. I eased myself off the ground and stood tall.. My eyes widened.. The horror I felt inside increased.. Earth.. Or what was left of it was pretty much destroyed.. The last thing I remember was that I was fighting against Sigma.. Then this huge explosion.. Sigma said something about destroying Zero.. Zero! Where's Zero?! "Zero!!!" my voice cracked.. The smoke and dust in the air had caused my lungs to burn.. It hurts even to breath the air.. I began to walk over the rubble that was left of the base of Sigma.. How did I survive? I looked down and touched my armour. Damn, my Falco Armour has been badly damage against the fight with Sigma.. Alia will have to repair it as soon as I get back to HQ.. Where is Zero? My hope was fading, but I musn't give up.  
  
"Zerooo!!" I fell to my knees and coughed.. My head began to spin.. Where was he? Is he ok? Is he dead..? No! I mustn't think like that.. Not when Earth is in bad shape already.. He's alive! I know he is! He can't be beaten that easily.. Hopefully that the Human race is still alive.. Same for the Reploids of the Earth. When will Sigma quit!? He doesn't understand the pain and hurt he is causing everyone! But enough about Sigma. I still yet to find Zero.. The endless space of what used to be a forest.. Burnt and destroyed. Someday there will be peace.. And everyone will live in harmony.. I will see to that.. Or hope that I will last to see it.. I stepped on what didn't seem to crumble as the ash and burnt timber, I lifted my foot and my heart skipped a beat.. Zero's saber! I picked it up and held it in my hands, I held it close to my body.. Zero.. Please hang on.. I picked up the pace then I began to break out in a run.. My legs ached in pain as I continued to run.. Then I saw it! Saw the red armour I knew so much.. But.. As I got closer it seemed that it got smaller.. "Zero! Zero?!!" freshly new tears streamed down my face.. Zero, or what was left of him.. Remained.. Untouched.. I fell to my knees and placed the saber close by, I couldn't believe it! I chose not to!  
  
"No! Noo!!" I cried, I carefully picked him up and held him close, I rocked back and forth with the head of Zero on my lap.. This couldn't be happening.. It was all a bad dream.. Soon I would wake up and see the smirk on Zero's face.. But I knew I was denying everything.. But I haven't told Zero how I felt.. How I wanted to tell him how much he meant to me.. I knew I waited too long.. But I didn't want this friendship to ruin.. I held him tighter and sighed. "Zero.." the last words that left my lips before I heard the shifting noise behind me. I didn't have enough time to look or defend myself when a laser beam tore through my armour and into my flesh and out the opposite of my body, I lost all senses and I let go of Zero.. I saw what I hoped was real.. Zero was still functioning! He lifted his arm with his beam cannon still attached and mumbled a few words when he shot the head of Sigma.. Which attacked me from behind.. When I hit the ground hard I instantly went into darkness.. I somehow felt that Zero was close to me when I was unconscious.. He was speaking to me to stay alive and protect the Earth while he is away.. I never did find the remains of Zero Omega.. I clasped the saber tightly in my hand, I know he is out there.. Someday I will find him and bring him back.. I know that I can do this, Zero had taught me so much.. For that I thank you..  
  
I love you.. Zero.. 


	2. Letter to a ghost

_Zero,_

_It was our destiny. Wasn't it? We were destined to fight. Destined to be enemies. Equals, rivals, everything! We were everything for each other. But it was that that done us in._

_"Zero." The name not once left my mind. I think about you everyday. It's quite pointless now. I will never see you again. But we did never find your remains. But.. it's that fact that lets me go on. Continue to fight as we once did together. So many things we did together._

_I never did tell you how I felt, did I? What does it matter? Were we not created to fight each other? To ensure peace on Earth between Humans and Reploids? But then when we became friends, I thought I didn't have to fight anymore. You were my world. I saved you._

_But you continued fighting. You were created for it._

_If only had I been stronger. I would have been able to save us both the pain and destruction we faced on Earth. Only I failed. I lost you. Please forgive me that I survived and you did not. You didn't have to help me. You could have let me die and be with you._

_My feelings are still yet uncertain. But I know that I'm sane. But sometimes I question that. I see you everywhere. Mostly in the corner of my eyes. Or I see your shadow, standing close to me. Are you still there? Are you still alive? Please let me save you as you did for me._

_With love,_

_X_

After the MM5X game. Probably started when the 6th game… meh. I was bored. Please R&R


End file.
